1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system, as well as the devices necessary therefor, for the employment of white waters in houses, apartment buildings, office buildings or any other type of construction, either having one or several stands or levels, so as to be directed to the toilet tanks for the flushing thereof, instead of being disposed through the drain system, as usual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the best knowledge of the inventor, there is no prior art relating to a system for the use of white waters. Said waters usually are rejected directly or indirectly into the drain system, and therefore, there is only prior art relating to the devices employed in a drain system.
On the other side, all sanitary devices are presently provided with cesspools at the water outlet thereof, all cesspools being more or less of the same type. This invention eliminates the use of cesspools since it provides a special filtering and receiving valve, the main object of which is to avoid the air loads inside the conducts constituting the instant system. A similar valve is provided also in sewers in order to allow for the same to connect into the system of this invention, so as white waters are used at a level or stand lower than that wherein a sewer is provided, and so on.
An automatic flushing valve is also provided connected to a system of this invention. Said valve being provided with a seal bearing against its seat by means of the biasing of a spring, thus maintaining a wholly water-tight seal preventing leaks as it is common in prior art toilets. It is also dispensed with the inlet valve and the floater since the tank of the toilet is directly connected to the sanitary devices from which white water can be obtained, through a system of vessels in communication.
The excess water in a given toilet tank is carried through an overflow tube, similar to those provided in the prior art toilet tanks. However, instead of being in communication with the toilet itself, said overflow tube is connected to a lower level of the system, or, in case of the lowest level, to drainage or sewer or else into a cistern or the like. The assembly of all these elements incorporated to the system of this invention, are different to the corresponding ones employed in systems or sanitary facilities of prior art.